PROJECT SUMMARY The Biostatistics Core (BC) provides the statistical design, data management, and computational support for all Pancreatic Cancer SPORE investigators. The BC will support consultation and collaboration on all aspects of study design, database development and quality control, as well as analysis and interpretation of data. The statisticians participating in the Biostatistics Core have been chosen for their broad range of expertise and experience in clinical trials, laboratory experiments, genetics and genomics research, and epidemiology studies. Dr. Graham Colditz and Dr. Esther Lu (formerly named Jingxia Liu) have extensive experience as investigators and statisticians within the comprehensive cancer center setting. For example, Dr. Feng Gao has collaborated with Dr. Wang-Gillam (Clinical Co-Leader on Project 3) on her ongoing randomized controlled clinical trials of chemotherapy for the treatment of pancreatic cancer. They are supported by staff with expertise in monitoring minority accrual, ClinPortal, CaTissue, REDCap and data management/analysis for clinical studies. Collectively, these individuals have affiliations with both the Washington University School of Medicine and the Siteman Cancer Center. Their SPORE collaborations will be based on areas of expertise. The Biostatistics Core members have participated regularly in planning meetings for SPORE projects, and will participate in design of developmental projects and career development projects. The specific aims of this core are to 1: Provide ready access to statistical expertise and computing consultation to the Pancreatic Cancer SPORE; 2: Provide biostatistical/epidemiological expertise for the planning, analysis and reporting of laboratory experiments, epidemiology studies, and clinical trials and links to the bioinformatics core resources for microarray data and high-throughput genomics data processing as needed; 3: Advise and support SPORE investigators and their data collectors (technicians, nurses, data managers, etc.) in the areas of data form design, data collection, record abstraction, computerization, database designing and management, and data quality control; 4: Provide the scientific computing expertise required to meet the data management and analytical needs of Pancreatic Cancer SPORE investigators, and support interpretation and presentation of data.